


I Could Get Used To This

by anchovyy



Series: Of Wine and Coffee [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovyy/pseuds/anchovyy
Summary: Johnny asked his previous one time hookup to be his plus one for a company dinner, hoping for something more after.Alternatively, Jaehyun is just nasty and constantly jorny.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Of Wine and Coffee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188662
Comments: 9
Kudos: 222





	I Could Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for the #30DayJohnJaeChallenge by [@JohnJaeFest](https://twitter.com/JohnJaeFest) on Twitter.  
> \- Unbeta-d bcs I have no friends.  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anchovyy_).  
> 

It's been two weeks since him and Jaehyun first met and Johnny's honestly unsure what to call their relationship. They're not really friends and neither are they just a one time hookup judging by the texts they've exchanged after their lunch. They didn't text everyday and definitely not all the time, and when they do they don't really say much. Just the general _hey, how are you, how's your day?_ and random little questions and recommendations of food and drinks - _have you gone to this restaurant?_ or _what's a good wine to pair with this?_

So when Johnny sent his text to Jaehyun earlier today, he wasn't sure how the younger would reply. His company is having a fancy dinner function that's going to be catered by a renowned chef that Jaehyun had mentioned he was curious of. And not thinking much of it, Johnny had invited him to be his plus one. It was later in the evening when Johnny had finished a meeting and was in his office that he got a reply in true Jaehyun fashion. 

[Jaehyun, 16:40]

 _So you're inviting me bcs of the chef  
_ _or is this a date?  
_ _But yeah sure_

[Johnny, 16:42PM]

 _For the chef initially  
_ _But we could probably talk about that in person later  
_ _See you Friday night then._

[Jaehyun, 16:45]

 _It's fine, I'm just playing lol  
_ _But last time we met was a Friday at a fancy_ _restaurant  
_ _I'm starting to see a pattern Johnny_

[Johnny, 16:46]

 _Hahaha it's all a coincidence, promise.  
_ _I gotta go now tho, will send you the details later._

Smiling, Johnny locked his phone and got back to work, mood and spirits lifted which puzzled his secretary as he'd usually be grumbling about the pile of work he still has to do by now. 

________________________

Friday came quickly and Jaehyun is now all dressed up, sitting on his bed as his best friend Doyoung fixes his hair and Taeyong does his make up. Johnny had said that it's _just_ his company's annual corporate dinner and that Jaehyun didn't have to worry about dressing to impress or anything since he's his plus one and one even anyone related to the company so who care, but Jaehyun took it upon himself to look good, wanting to impress - especially after doing some google searches on the company and Johnny himself. He figured Johnny was high up in the corporate world from their first encounter but he didn't know _just_ _how high_ he was till now as Johnny had never really flaunted or talked about his work to Jaehyun. 

As his friends were done dolling him up, he checked himself out in the mirror and decided that damn, he looks good. So he took a well angled and well posed selfie for his Instagram. 

"I can't believe you're still posting thirst traps when you've Mr. Perfect wining and dining you," Doyoung scoffs as he scrolls through his feed, double tapping on Jaehyun's latest post.

"Gotta stay on brand," Jaehyun chuckles, "besides, I'm not even sure if this is going anywhere. We're not even texting daily and we are definitely far from being exclusive. We only met once and that was two weeks ago"

"Yeah, sure," Taeyong butts in, "when's the last time you agreed to meet with a random hookup again?"

"I don't-"

"You stopped making out with every hot guy that flirts with you now," Doyoung smirked.

"And you haven't even replied to any of the thirsty DMs after you met Johnny. And you used to do it daily, even hooking up with them if they're cute. You've deviated from your fuckboy path," Taeyong laughed.

"You sir, have caught _feelings,"_ Doyoung singsong.

"Whatever," Jaehyun huffed, ignoring his friends' teasing as his phone buzzed, "he's here. I'm heading out. Stay over if you want, if not, lock up when you both leave."

"Use protection!" Doyoung yelled as Jaehyun walked out of his apartment door. Jaehyun just rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Jaehyun is just a very...liberated man. It's not that he doesn't believe in relationships, he just loves sex and doesn't see anything wrong in enjoying it with other consenting parties. He's not opposed to settling down, he just hasn't found someone he feels connected with yet. But Johnny seems to be the one anomaly to his routine right now and he's unsure what to make of it although he is interested to find out what comes out of this...whatever _this_ is.

________________________

As they arrived at the venue - a lavishly decorated ballroom with a couple of round tables in the front with an open bar area with smaller standing tables near the back - Jaehyun felt slightly nervous. He's younger than most of the attendees for one and two, he knows absolutely no one else there except for Johnny, who apparently is someone everyone wants to talk to. 

Johnny had his hand on Jaehyun's lower back, gently guiding him through the room and diverted most of the attention from Jaehyun to himself as he noticed the younger's discomfort. Once they reach their designated table, there's 4 more chairs around but they're empty for now so Jaehyun visibly relaxed at being alone. Jaehyun is confident, don't take it wrongly, he knows his worth and doesn't think of himself as a lesser person ever, but here, in a very formal event it felt weird. He's attended business dinners before but he always had his friends to shit talk with and he knew at least 50% of the room. Here, it's just Johnny.

"Hey, you alright?" Johnny asked, pulling his chair closet to Jaehyun's.

"Yeah, it's just...everyone knows each other and I'm the odd one out, it's making me nervous," Jaehyun chuckled humorlessly.

"If you're uncomfortable we can leave. I'm sorry, I didn't think this through," Johnny said softly, fingers gently playing with the hair on Jaehyun's nape.

"It's fine. I know you kinda own the company and need to be here," Jaehyun snorted, "I'm just here for the food and booze anyways." 

"I never told you about that," Johnny laughed, "been searching me up now have you?"

"You told me about the dinner, and I thought it sounded familiar so I googled," Jaehyun shrugged, "I mean, I know you're probably _someone_ with how nonchalantly you paid for the dinner before, and of course your house too...so yeah."

"Fair enough. Tho, I hope it didn't freak you out-"

"Johnny," a man called out as he approached the table.

"Ten, it's been a while," Johnny exclaimed happily as he got up to hug the man. It was the first genuine smile Johnny had since they arrived, different from his professional polite one. 

"Yuta, Mark and Kun are on their way," the smaller man said as he took a seat at one of the empty chairs, curious eyes briefly scanning Jaehyun before focusing back on the elder, a cheeky smile on his face. Johnny hummed a response, ignoring the look Ten was giving him before turning to Jaehyun.

"Jae, this is Ten. He's one of my best friends and part of the company's board members. So are the rest that's coming over later. They're nice, don't worry."

The dinner proceeded to be better than expected - the rest of Johnny's friends arrived and were all friendly and nice, doing their best to include Jaehyun into their conversations. The food was amazing too, worth the hype and Jaehyun would definitely make it a point to visit the chef's restaurant with his own friends given the chance.

It was halfway through the end of the dinner course, after a few glasses of wine, that Jaehyun started feeling comfortable and brave again so he decided to place his left hand on Johnny's right thigh - innocent and unassuming at first before he slowly inched it up higher, reaching further to his inner thighs. If Johnny knows what he's doing, he's not showing any sign of caring as he continues his conversation with Kun about boring business matters that Jaehyun doesn't care about. Right before Jaehyun's hand reached his ultimate destination however Johnny's phone buzzed. The older excusing himself from the table to quickly pick it up.

"So, Jaehyun...are you and Johnny a serious thing?" Mark spoke up.

"I'm not sure what he's told you, but we're...just getting to know each other," Jaehyun answered carefully, the table quiet.

After observing Jaehyun with narrowed eyes for a few seconds, Ten spoke up, "he hasn't brought a plus one to company events in a while."

"Why-" before Jaehyun could proceed with a question Johnny came back.

"Sorry about that," Johnny said as he took his seat back, "was Ten bothering you?"

"Why is it always me? John, your faith in me is very touching," Ten commented, rolling his eyes.

"No, they're all very nice, don't worry," Jaehyun chuckled, bookmarking his question for next time. _If there is a next time_ he thinks to himself.

"That's good then," Johnny commented as he discreetly grabbed Jaehyun's hand under the table and placed it back on his thigh. Jaehyun chuckled softly before continuing where he left off.

The night soon drew to an end after a couple of speeches and announcements. Jaehyun felt good, he left the venue with four new numbers in his contacts list.

________________________

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Johnny said as he connected his phone to the car audio, soft jazz playing after a few taps.

"The food was great, and your friends are cool too. Tho, it would've been nice to get a heads up that I'm meeting them. I thought this was gonna be a _date_ but it's a meet the friends gathering instead," he chuckled. 

"I told you it's a company dinner," Johnny huffed, pulling out of the parking lot, "and that we'll talk about _that_ later."

"Hmm, we can talk about it in the morning I guess," Jaehyun hummed, looking out the window at the passing buildings, his hand once again moving to Johnny's thigh.

"Jaehyun," Johnny warns, "I'm driving." 

"I'm not doing anything tho," Jaehyun smiles with faux innocence, squeezing the older's thigh a little, "besides, you didn't mind it when I was doing it earlier."

"I wasn't driving then," Johnny hisses as Jaehyun's hand comes closer to his crotch, "and I was going to drop you off at yours but seems like we're gonna have a change of plans," Johnny added as he took the left turn to head towards his house instead.

________________________

As soon as Johnny parked the car, Jaehyun used his free hand to pull the older man towards him, kissing him slow and sensual while the other hand was still on Johnny's crotch, kneading harder now.

Johnny's hand cupped Jaehyun's cheek as he returned the kiss, biting and sucking on the soft lips of the younger. Johnny pulled back after a while, eyes lingering on the younger's now glistening and pink lips as his free hand pulled Jaehyun's away from his crotch, earning a whine from the younger. Jaehyun honestly would be down to have car sex right now, he's just so horny that it hurts.

"Come on, let's go inside," Johnny said as he turned off the engine, ignoring the sounds of protest from the younger.

Once they're in the confines of Johnny's house, Jaehyun attached himself to Johnny again, arms wrapped around the older's neck as he licked and nibbled on the taller's full lip, asking for entrance.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you suddenly so needy," Johnny chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's waist.

"You can't go around looking like _that_ and expect me not to want to jump you," Jaehyun huffed, kissing down his jaw, "I've just been good since it was your work thing."

"You were a good boy were you? Was that why you were feeling me up in a hall full of people?" 

"Johnny, shut up and just touch me already," Jaehyun groaned as he grinded his hips against Johnny's, making the older feel his desperation, "not like you didn't enjoy it earlier either,"

Chuckling Johnny lifted Jaehyun up, making the younger wrap his legs around him as he carried Jaehyun to his bedroom. Once they entered, Johnny closed the door of his room, locking it and walked towards his bed, dropping Jaehyun on it roughly. Johnny does live alone but sometimes his friends have a habit of waltzing in like they owned the place at random times.

"Be a good boy and take off your clothes," Johnny said, staring Jaehyun down, tone serious and deep before he walked away, disappearing into his en suite. 

Jaehyun gulped at Johnny's tone, it was a command. Jaehyun never explicitly told the older about his kinks but his reactions to certain things Johnny did the last time they were together should have made it obvious and to know that Johnny paid attention to him like that was such a turn on. He's looking forward to tonight even more now. 

Jaehyun quickly does as he's told, taking off his clothes, neatly hanging his blazer and throwing the rest in the hamper, before getting back in bed, sitting on his knees as he waits for Johnny to come back. He debated prepping himself as he waited for the older but chose against it as he recalled the time that Johnny made him come on his fingers and he wouldn't mind a repeat of that. After a couple of minutes, Johnny came in - blazer now gone, dress shirt still neatly tucked in his slacks but the top three buttons undone with his sleeves pushed up and in his hand a bottle of lube and condoms.

"You're not prepping yourself first like last time?" Johnny smirked, eyeing at Jaehyun up and down.

"You only told me to take off my clothes," Jaehyun stated.

"Hmm, love a good boy who listens to orders," Johnny hummed, fishing out his phone from his pocket with his free hand, connecting it to the built in speaker in his room and playing his smooth jazz playlist. The sounds of the piano and saxophone fills the room softly, adding to the sensual mood. 

Johnny throws his phone on his dresser, not caring of the loud thud it made when it landed as he made his way to the edge of the bed. He threw the condoms and lube on the bed, noticing the way Jaehyun's eyes followed the items before moving back up to him, briefly pausing at his exposed chest. 

"Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen," Johnny said, gaze dark and heavy, his hand cupping the side of Jaehyun face, thumb caressing the younger's prominent cheekbone.

"I want you, _please."_ Jaehyun says, breath hitching when he feels Johnny's hands gripping on his waist, "use me, Johnny"

Johnny leaned down to kiss Jaehyun, biting and sucking on his lips before snaking his tongue in, exploring the sweet cavern to his heart's desire. Jaehyun wraps his arms around the older's neck, pulling him closer, sucking on his tongue, moaning softly into his mouth.

Johnny's other hand made it's way down Jaehyun's body, appreciating the defined muscles under his touch until he reached the younger's waist, pausing to give it a quick squeeze. He slowly wrapped his fingers around Jaehyun's hard member as he pulled back from the kiss, thumbing at the wet slit.

"We've only been kissing and you're wet already," Johnny smirked.

"I need you," Jaehyun whimpered as Johnny began jacking him off in earnest.

"You can touch me," Johnny whispered into Jaehyun's neck as he began leaving marks on the younger's unblemished skin. It took Jaehyun a while to register the permission as his mind was hazy from Johnny's ministrations, but once he did, his hands quickly sprung to action, grabbing at Johnny's shirt and pulling it open, not caring if he ripped them or if the buttons came off. He snaked one hand around Johnny's back, feeling the taut muscles flexing with every move the older made while the other hand moved down to Johnny's pants, kneading at his crotch.

The kiss grew hungrier by the second, Jaehyun desperately grinding into Johnny's hand - the hand job no longer enough to satiate his growing need for the older.

"Johnny," Jaehyun whined when the older attached himself to a pert nipple, "need more."

Humming, Johnny pulled away after a harsh nip on Jaehyun's nipple. The older eyed the red and purpling splotches along Jaehyun's neck and chest, admiring his work before leaning back to sit on the bed, pulling Jaehyun into his lap.

Jaehyun began grinding his hips against Johnny, the feeling of his bare skin rutting against the soft material of Johnny's pants and the friction of his dick against Johnny's hard abs making him moan softly. 

"You're really so desperate huh?" Johnny chuckled as he gave Jaehyun's ass a harsh slap before picking up the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

"Can't prep you if you're sitting on me like this Jae, ass up," Jaehyun quickly sat up slightly on his knees, giving Johnny access to him. 

"Good boy," Johnny whispered, leaving a kiss against Jaehyun's nape as he rubbed the pads of his slicked fingers against the younger's rim.

Jaehyun pulled the older into a searing kiss, so close to begging Johnny to hurry up. He loves foreplay but he's been waiting for this since the day Johnny had asked for him to join the company dinner. 

Johnny used his clean hand to grab a handful of Jaehyun's ass, tugging it to the side to open Jaehyun more as he pushed a finger in. Jaehyun gasped at the breach, breaking away from the kiss. Johnny peppered kisses along the younger's shoulder and neck as he slowly worked him open, moving and twisting his finger in and out slowly. Once he deemed Jaehyun ready, he slid another one in, Jaehyun moaning softly at the addition, feeling the stretch as Johnny scissored his fingers in him, gently coaxing the muscles to relax and loosen up.

"Mmn, so good," Jaehyun pants, hips slowly grinding down on Johnny's fingers, chasing for more.

Johnny leaned his head down, peppering kisses on Jaehyun's chest now as he slowly inserted another finger in. Jaehyun gasped, biting his lip to stop a whimper from escaping. It didn't really hurt that much but there was prominent discomfort present, his body slowly adjusting to the stretch of three fingers now. Jaehyun's arms tightened around Johnny's neck pulling him closer, guiding the older to take a nipple in his mouth. 

Johnny kept nibbling and sucking on Jaehyun's nipple as he stretched the younger out, spreading his fingers slowly, pushing against the tight ring of muscle. When Jaehyun starts to slowly grind against his fingers, Johnny pushes them in deeper, searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"Fuck!" Jaehyun groaned, body jolting slightly.

"Found it," Johnny smirked, pulling away from Jaehyun's bruising nipple to kiss the younger passionately, fingers maintaining their assault against Jaehyun's prostate. 

"Johnny, I'm ready," Jaehyun whined after a while, ready, no, _needing_ for something bigger to fill him up.

Jaehyun lifted himself up, pulling away from Johnny's fingers, biting his lip, he stared down at the older, "I wanna ride you."

Johnny groaned, quickly undoing his pants and taking them off along with his boxers with Jaehyun's help, the younger mumbling under his breath about how ridiculous it was that Johnny was still in his clothes. 

Chuckling, Johnny quickly settled himself at the head of the bed, back leaning against the headboard – glad that past Johnny had enough sense to get one that had some padding and not a solid block of wood or metal. 

Once Johnny was comfortable he motioned for Jaehyun to come close. The younger crawled over seductively, placing his hands on Johnny's thighs as he leaned in to kiss Johnny, slow and sensual. Jaehyun pulled away, biting and tugging on Johnny's lower lip and began peppering kisses down the older's body. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Johnny's cock, kitten licking the head as he looked up at the elder. Jaehyun paid extra attention to the slit, massaging it with the tip of his tongue, earning low groans from Johnny. Satisfied by the reaction he got, Jaehyun slowly descends on the hard member, Johnny's dick disappearing into his mouth inch by inch until it hits the back of his throat and swallowed, tongue massaging the underside of Johnny's dick.

"Fuck," Johnny moaned, looking down at Jaehyun, teary eyed and mouth full of his cock.

Jaehyun pulled back slightly to steady his breathing before going back to bob his head up and down slowly, sucking and swallowing around the impressive length and girth of Johnny. He moaned when Johnny's hips twitched, thrusting up into his mouth, the older's hands on the back of his head, pushing him down in place, choking him.

When Johnny lets go of his grip, the younger pulls all the way back, coughing a little as he gets his bearings back. 

"You're so good for me," Johnny pants, cupping Jaehyun's face with one hand, thumb sliding into his mouth. The younger sucked on the finger for a little bit before pulling the hand away. Jaehyun was about to go down on Johnny again when he felt a strong grip on his hair, pulling him back up.

"Uh-uh," Johnny tutted, "you said you're gonna ride me, so you're doing that. Now."

"But I'm thirsty… I wanna taste you," Jaehyun pouted.

"Stop being a brat, Jaehyun" Johnny tugged his hair harder, "do what you're told or I'll go finish myself off in the bathroom."

"Fuck, yeah, okay," Jaehyun groaned, equally turned on by the commanding tone and scared of the threat.

Jaehyun grabbed the condom, ripping the packaging with his teeth. He pinched the tip of the condom and unrolled it onto Johnny length, grabbing the bottle of lube and poured a decent amount on his palm, lathering it on Johnny's member for extra lubrication. He gives the throbbing member a couple of good tugs before Johnny growled a warning and quickly moved to straddle the older, one hand holding onto his broad shoulder for balance, the other aligning the hard dick with his hole as he slowly sank down on it. 

Jaehyun's breath hitched when the head of Johnny's cock breached his rim, it was a much bigger stretch than Johnny's finger for sure. Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's waist and whispered sweet nothings against his temple, coaxing the younger to relax and distract him from the pain. 

Once Jaehyun fully bottomed out, he stayed still, face buried in Johnny's neck. His eyes watering slightly at the sting of being stretched so full. 

"You're doing so well, Jae, so tight around me, so good," Johnny said, kissing him softly.

Jaehyun hummed a reply, slowing his breathing, forcing his senses to calm down.

After a while, the sting mellowed out into a more manageable sensation and Jaehyun carefully grinded his hips, testing the waters. He gets more confident the more he tries, the pain dulling out and replaced by pleasure. Jaehyun starts to move slowly, feeling the way his hole is getting stretched and filled each time he goes down.

"You're so big," Jaehyun pants, pulling Johnny into a sloppy kiss as he kept moving his hips, "feels so good."

Johnny now has his hands on Jaehyun's ass, kneading the pillowy muscles as he guides the younger's him to move.

"I fucking love your ass, Jae," Johnny moaned, as he thrusted up into the younger, loving the way Jaehyun clenches around him each time he hits his prostate.

Jaehyun shifted in Johnny's lap, planting his feet on the mattress, and starts bouncing harder and faster, head thrown back in pleasure. Their pants and moans adding to the soft music still playing in the room. 

"You're an absolute sin," Johnny grunt, thrusting up into Jaehyun faster, hips snapping harder against his pert ass.

"Daddy," Jaehyun whined under his breath, too lost in pleasure to notice the word slipped from his lips.

"Fuck," Johnny groaned, dick twitching at the word, "you're so good Jae."

Jaehyun bounced desperately on Johnny's dick at the praise, wanting to please Johnny. Loving that he's making the older feel good. 

"Johnny, _Johnny,"_ Jaehyun chanted, losing himself further on the magical dick that Johnny has. Each time Jaehyun slammed down, Johnny thrusted up just right, hitting his prostate hard, bombarding him with intense pleasure. If Johnny's house wasn't so big he probably would be having the cops at his door as the result of a neighbour's complaint by now from how loud Jaehyun was being – moaning and screaming profanities at the top of his lungs. 

"I'm gonna cum," Jaehyun pants, eyes rolling back on a particular deep thrust from Johnny. 

Johnny hooked his arms under Jaehyun's knees, lifting them up so Jaehyun had nothing holding his weight up, gravity forcing Jaehyun to be impaled fully on Johnny's dick as the older grinded up into him, constantly rubbing against his prostate.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Johnny!" Jaehyun cried out, the pleasure building up too much for him, "cum- I wanna- da-daddy, daddy, _please_."

"Cum for me baby," Johnny commanded as Jaehyun finally allowed the pleasure in him to explode. 

Jaehyun came untouched, his dick twitching as it spurts out the thick white liquid in ribbons.

Johnny didn't really give Jaehyun much time to recover from his orgasm before he pulled out and manhandled the younger – pushing Jaehyun's face into the matters and having him hold his ass up.

Johnny plunged right back in, pace animalistic. He thrusts in and out with reckless abandon, chasing his own peak.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Johnny grunted.

"Johnny," the younger moaned, hips pushing back against Johnny's thrusts, "cum inside me."

" _Jae_ ," Johnny growled, hands gripping harder on Jaehyun's waist, thrust going even more erratic.

"Please, I'm clean," Jaehyun whined, "I want your cum in me. _Please daddy."_

 _"Fuck baby,"_ Johnny moaned before pulling out quickly and frantically pulling off the condom before plunging back into Jaehyun's tight hole.

"Fuck, yes, daddy," Jaehyun whimpered, feeling the way Johnny's cock head tugs at his ring of muscle each time he pulled out before thrusting back in hard and fast, reaching deep in him and hitting his prostate.

"Baby wants my cum huh? Wanna be a good boy and take all of me?" Johnny moaned as he stayed buried deep in Jaehyun's heat, grinding against him, cock head abusing the tender bundle of nerves.

"Daddy, _please_ ," Jaehyun sobbed, body shaking, overwhelmed by the overstimulation Johnny is giving him.

With one final thrust Johnny cums deep in the younger, loud moan of Jaehyun's name on his lips. He slowly pistons in and out, feeling the way Jaehyun's hole is slowly flooding with his cum as he kept shooting his load - Jaehyun's ring of muscles clenching around his dick best they could, milking him absolutely dry. 

"Fuck, I came so much," Johnny chuckled tiredly as he pulled his softening dick out, watching as the thick liquid dribbles out of Jaehyun's well abused hole.

"Mmm," Jaehyun hummed as he moved his hands back, grabbing his ass and spreading his gaping hole open further so Johnny could see just how _full_ he is - his walls coated white. 

"So pretty, all for daddy," Johnny smiled, moving closer and leaning down to leave soft pecks all over Jaehyun's perky ass. 

Looking up at Jaehyun laid out on his bed, all relaxed, Johnny decided to test his limit. Johnny pulled at the mounds of flesh, giving him access to Jaehyun's ass and poked his tongue in. 

"Johnny, what- mmph" Jaehyun moaned, he's oversensitive and what Johnny did got his mind reeling. It's so...dirty, and insanely hot at the same time. Johnny's eating his ass that's full of his _own_ cum, "fuck!"

Johnny inserted a finger in, cleaning Jaehyun out. He licked up the cum and sucked what he could, collecting them in his mouth before moving back up Jaehyun's body. He leaned down and poked his tongue out carefully, licking the younger's lips, asking him to open up. Once Jaehyun does, Johnny went in for an open mouthed kiss, transferring his own cum into Jaehyun's mouth. The younger moaned loudly as he sucked on Johnny's tongue eagerly, wanting to get every single drop of the older he could. 

Jaehyun whined when he could no longer taste Johnny in their kiss, already missing the slightly bitter taste it brought.

Johnny pulled back, licking his lips as he stared down at Jaehyun, the younger looking completely fucked out and it's so beautifully erotic. 

"You're fucking perfect, baby," Johnny chuckled, high off of Jaehyun. 

"That was…." Jaehyun huffed, breathless, a huge smile on his face, "amazing."

"Yeah, it was," Johnny leaned down for another quick peck before disappearing into his en suite to clean himself up quickly and returning with a small wet towel to wipe Jaehyun down.

________________________

They laid in bed under the soft covers, Jaehyun partially laying on top of Johnny, kissing the older's plush lips softly. He's becoming addicted to Johnny's everything rather quickly that it's scaring him.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" Johnny asked, voice gentle as he pulled away, fingers lightly brushing Jaehyun's hair from his face.

"I will," Jaehyun replied, leaving a final gentle peck on the older's lips before he snuggles into the sturdy chest, getting comfortable in Johnny's embrace. Johnny's warmth and fingers tracing random shapes on his lower back as the older softly sings along to _Moonlight Becomes You_ slowly lulls Jaehyun to sleep. Johnny too succumbs to sleep soon while the soft jazz kept playing low in the background.

 _I could get used to these kisses_ Johnny thinks.  
And Jaehyun, _I could get used to jazz._


End file.
